A variety of natural products have been studied using GC-MS, NMR and HPLC, including the granary weevil pheromone, 3 new amino acids from S. lactis, a vitamin E-dimer, and numerous insect constituents. Experiments on the possible biosynthesis of valium have been initiated and several studies using the Cf-252 spectrometer have been successful.